School, Trouble, and a Tiny Bit of Romance
by narumiya
Summary: Okay, the title lied. Another 'Ryuzaki'-girl joined Seishun Gakuen. What will happen? That's for you to find out! SakunoxRyomaxOC. First fic
1. New School, New Troubles?

A girl with long, dark blue hair stood infront of Seishun Gakuen's gate. Her sharp, grey eyes stared at her going to-be school. "Seishun Gakuen.", she read it out loud. To be honest, she's reluctant to go inside. _'School always brings trouble together with them. Other people, too, and everything, I guess, but well... school is different' _she thought. And it's her first day. She just transferred from Indonesia; her parents had to go back to Japan. With the same reason as why they went to Indonesia, _work. _She heard loud noise from behind her, so she turned around. "Oi, Mamushi! You..." she heard the spike haired boy yelled, but then the said boy stopped. "Oh, hey, you new?" the boy asked. "Yes. I'm a transfer student. Ryuzaki Tsukasa." Tsukasa said coolly. "Tsukasa Ryuzaki? Are you—um, are your grandmother Ryuzaki Sumire? I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, by the way." Momoshiro asked, clearly surprised. "Yes. And, may I know where Ryuzaki-san is?" Tsukasa said, with her usual plain tone. "Oh, yeah. She's prolly on the tennis courts now. C'mon, I'll tell you where." Momoshiro said. "Uh, for your information, your friend left moments ago." Tsukasa said. "Jeez, that Mamushi. Okay, let's go then, Ryuzaki-san." Momoshiro said. "Oh, and call me Momo-chan/-senpai." Momoshiro added. Tsukasa nodded in approval, though she doesnt mind it as much.

They arrived at the tennis court, and they saw a woman's figure, wearing pink jacket. "Bingo. There ya go, Ryuzaki-chan." Momoshiro said. He waved and then he joined the practice, only to get yelled at (is that count as a yell) by his Buchou. He started to run laps.

"Ryuzaki-san." Tsukasa called. Ryuzaki turned to see her pretty granddaughter. You could say that Tsukasa looks like a doll. She's pretty, especially in dresses. However, though, her lack of interest in making friends and coolness (to the point of people thinking that she's a real doll, back in grade school), made her spent her grade school days alone. She's not exactly what you'd call 'mean', but she isn't the typical goddess too. "Ah, it's you, Tsukasa-chan!" Ryuzaki said, patting Tsukasa's head, much to her dismay. "I see you're here. Sakuno's still practicing, so you should go to the faculty office first. See you." Ryuzaki said, as Tsukasa's figure casually retreating from the scene. Tsukasa muttered a "Thanks." softly. "Jeez. Still the same girl." Ryuzaki sighed. However, this could be an interesting turn of events.

Tsukasa strolled around the halls and classes, almost all are empty, since it's really early in the morning. Noticing a room with a 'Faculty Office' sign, she smiled to herself and then knocked the door. "Come in." Said a soft voice from inside. "Ah, you must be Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. Tsukasa... is it?" the woman said, gesturing her to sit. "Yes." She answered shortly, sitting. "Now, here's your stuff. I.D, schedule..." Tsukasa stopped listening. _'What a hassle.' _She thought. "Okay, that's all. See you!" the woman said as she waved. She bowed and said, "Thank you very much, it is nice to meet you." Before she walked away.

Finally the bell rings, it's time for class. Tsukasa didnt bump to Sakuno, so she doesnt have anyone as a guide. Sakuno is one heck of a guide, though, Tsukasa might end up in Italy. She calmly knocked at the class door. A soft "Come in." Can be heard from outside. Tsukasa opened the door, walking steadily inside.

"I'm Ryuzaki Tsukasa. I'm a japanese, but due to work I spent two years of grade school at Indonesia." Tsukasa said, bowing a little. "Now... any question for Ryuzaki-san?" the teacher asked, and few students shot their hands up.

Tsukasa randomly chosed a boy. "Horio Satoshi. Are you by any chance Ryuzaki Sumire-sensei's relative?" Horio asked. Tsukasa sighed, and replied slowly. "Yes." Ryoma turned his head. _'Another Ryuzaki.' _he thought. "Do you play tennis, then?" A girl asked. "Kind of. Only twice." Tsukasa replied. "Twice? I thought Ryuzaki-sensei's a tennis coach!" whole class murmured. "Then... are you playing any other sport?" the girl asked again. "No." Tsukasa replied, then, a boy, a very arrogant boy rudely yelled, "DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" he said. Silence struck, Tsukasa sighed. "Not. _Yet._" Tsukasa replied, bored. "Okay-that's all for now. All of you can go ask questions at your own free time." The teacher said, right after the rude boy yelled. There's nothing special about the classes.

Finally, school ends. Tsukasa went to the tennis court, wanting to talk to her grandmother. "Grandma," she called, then Ryuzaki gestured her to come closer. "...Yes?" Tsukasa asked. "You see those kids?" Ryuzaki said, pointing at the regulars—they're running like no other, trying not to get behind, and there's bodies scattered. "...Were there massacre in there?" Tsukasa muttered. "Haha. Those are our regulars, the group that's still running. The dead bodies are non-regulars." Ryuzaki said. "What are you getting at?" Tsukasa asked, as she doesnt want to stay any longer. She wants to go home. "Do you want to play?" Ryuzaki asked. "No." Tsukasa replied quickly. "Why not? You're talented_._" Ryuzaki said, disappointed. "I'm not. Only played like twice and I never touched racquet again ever since." Tsukasa stated. "Well... then why dont you play for the third time?" Ryuzaki said. "I only played doubles. Long time ago, at that." Tsukasa said, still trying to evade the invitation. "But you can be paired with anyone. Even the suckiest doubles player—you can play with them easily." Ryuzaki said. "Well-" Tsukasa tried to reason, only to get interrupted. "No 'well's or 'but's. Regulars, gather." Ryuzaki said. Everyone seems to be so happy getting called, they can escape the Penal-Tea.

"This is my granddaughter, Ryuzaki Tsukasa." Ryuzaki introduced them. "Oh, that's Ryuzaki-chan!" Momoshiro exclaimed. Tsukasa nodded it off. "I see Momoshiro already know her, and Echizen too. Echizen, she's in your class. You should know." Ryuzaki said. "Who's Echizen?" Tsukasa asked, clearly confused. "That." Ryuzaki pointed. "Ah. The boy who's almost always asleep." Tsukasa said, followed by chuckles and laughs. "That is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the buchou. Oishi Shuichiro, the fukubuchou. Fuji Shuusuke, Eiji Kikumaru, and Inui Sadaharu, the third years. Those two are Kaidoh Kaoru and Takeshi Momoshiro, the second years. Meanwhile, that Echizen Ryoma are the only first year regular." Ryuzaki said, followed by the nods. "Then, she shall try to play doubles with Echizen." Ryuzaki said. "HUH? Doubles? Furthermore, with ochibi?" Eiji and Momoshiro exclaimed. "Yes. With Echizen." Ryuzaki said. "...What? I have no racquet." Tsukasa reasoned. "There's one over there. Get it." Ryuzaki said. "Geez. Fine." She changed and took the racquet. "Who's my-uh, our opponent?" Tsukasa said, after taking the racquet. "You should play with non-regulars first. Even though there's Echizen, I don't think you can quite make it yet. You've only played twice, right?" Ryuzaki said. "Yeah." Tsukasa nodded. "Only twice? Hey, are you serious?" Momoshiro asked. "Arai, Hayashi. Come on the court. You'll be playing doubles with my granddaughter and Echizen." Ryuzaki said. "Oi, Ryuzaki-sensei! Arai is good! Don't you think it's too much for a girl who only played twice?" Momoshiro said, Echizen mumbled complaints, but he knew that Ryuzaki never takes back her words. "Eh? Okay, Ryuzaki-sensei!" Hayashi replied. Arai muttered a few words, and then they played.

"**Echizen, can you speak english?" **Tsukasa asked. **"Yeah. I doubt those two can, though. And don't get in my way." **Ryoma replied, in like-i-care tone. **"Then, this shall be easy. You can play singles. **Kami** knows I don't care." **Tsukasa said, completely ignoring the last sentence. Everyone gives a confused look, except Fuji and Tezuka, of course. To them, english is a piece of cake. "Saa... let's see how this turns out." Fuji said, with his smile on. Tezuka replied with a classic "Hn."

Ryoma dominated the court, not letting Tsukasa touch the ball. Until Ryoma stopped moving, on purpose. "Yay, our first point!" Hayashi exclaimed. Then, suddenly the ball's on Arai and Hayashi's side of the field. "...eh?" Arai asked, confused. No one can see what just happened, except Eiji. "Fujiko! Fujiko! That's so fast!" Eiji said. Ryoma looked at Tsukasa. **"What? I said you -can- play singles, right? I didnt say anything close to 'this isnt doubles'." **Tsukasa said. Ryoma smirked. **"..." **"She's good, nya!" Eiji said. "Hai, she's good. I think she closed her eyes when she returned it. Kami knows why though." Kawamura commented. "I think it's not because she wanted to show-off, but because she's clearly sleepy, fshhuuu." Kaidoh said. "...Hn." Tezuka replied. "Game, Echizen-Ryuzaki 4-0." The referee said. "Are you sure she only played twice?" Momoshiro said. "Yeah. She can pretty much be paired with anyone, and she only play doubles. And yes, twice. She doesnt like to stand out, so she's more of a shadow than the light itself." Ryuzaki said. "How can she-" Oishi muttered. "She's talented. But she doesnt like tennis. I have other plans for her, though." Ryuzaki said.

"**Ne, Ryuzaki." **Ryoma called. **"What?" **Tsukasa asked, not bothering to look at him. **"You can play freely now. It's not like I'm that ****bad**** at doubles." **Ryoma said, smirking. **"...Fine. But I heard you're really that bad at doubles." **Tsukasa replied. **"...Geh."** She went to her agressive mode. "Let's see if you can return this, woman!" Arai yelled. He's starting to use 100% of his power. **"Your shots are very easy to predict. Unlike the Dataman, I don't even need to take your data to read you. Basically, you're like a picture book." **Tsukasa said, yawning. No one knows what she's talking about, except a few people. Before the ball even went across the net, Tsukasa's already at the place the ball will drop. She returned it beautifully... "Game and match, Echizen-Ryuzaki, 6-0." The referee said. **"Just so you know, Echizen, I almost slept in the middle of the game. –yawn-, Make it faster." **Tsukasa said. "Heh." Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane," He said to Arai-Hayashi pair.

Tsukasa ran from Ryuzaki, quickly changing her clothes. "Geez." Tsukasa muttered, she went to the court once again, before she got scolded. "Oi, Tsukasa." Ryuzaki called. "What? I played, isnt that enough?" Tsukasa said, not wanting to join. "That's good," Ryuzaki said. **"Here we go, the 'but'. 3...2...1...0-" **Tsukasa muttered in english. "But," Ryuzaki added. **"Dead-on."** Tsukasa muttered again, making Fuji chuckle. "I want you to join the club." Ryuzaki said- "No thanks. Oh, look at the time. I must go and meet up with Saku-chan. Thanks for the time and goodbye." Tsukasa said, quickly running from the scene. "...Must say she's pretty good at running." Momoshiro said. "Fshuuu." Kaidoh hissed. "Yeah, nya! But she's really good, nya! She looks like she got trained for years! But she only played _twice_!" Eiji commented. Inui furiously scribbled in his notebook.

Tsukasa yawned. "Oi, Saku-chan!" She called. Sakuno's doing normal drills. "Eh? Is that you, Tsukasa-chan?" Sakuno yelled. "...Keep it down, you silly girl." Tsukasa said. "Oh, euh... sorry." Sakuno said, blushing. "Tsukasa-chan, you're enrolling at Seigaku?" Sakuno asked. "Yeah. Duh, my uniform." Tsukasa said. Sakuno blushed in embarassment. "Tsukasa-chan," Sakuno said. "Have you met the boys' tennis team regulars?" Sakuno continued. "Yeah. Played with them. Doubles with this Echizen kid. Againts second years. Called Arai and Hayako or whatever." Tsukasa said. Sakuno feel jealous. Yeah, Tsukasa has just moved and she gets to play with Echizen. She one-sidedly made Tsukasa her rival, in every way. Love-rival, and tennis rival. "Oi, Sakuno-!" Tomoka yelled. "Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said. "Huh? Who's that?" Tomoka asked. "Tsukasa-chan, my cousin." "Oh, hey. I'm Tomoka Osakada." Tomoka said. Tsukasa didnt bother to reply, since she already knew her name. "Hey!" Tomoka shouted. "Oh, yea. Tomo-chan, did you see Tsukasa-chan and Ryoma-kun paired and matched againts Arai-senpai and Hayashi-senpai?" Sakuno asked, trying to stop Tomoka's useless shouts. She know better than to shout at Tsukasa. Apparently, her question only worsen the situation. "HUH! Paired with Ryoma-sama? How dare you, you must've asked me first!" Tomoka exploded. **"**Baka. **I don't even know who you are and I **_**literally **_**got dragged playing, and got stared at. And now, you're yelling at me telling me 'how dare you'? Get a life, that arrogant boy isnt going to look your way. Now, **get lost." Tsukasa said. She said ¾ in english, causing Tomoka to have question marks allover. She catched the 'baka' and 'get lost', though. "Why you-" Tomoka said. "Arrogant?" Ryoma suddenly appeared. "Kyaa, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted. Tsukasa sighed. Ryoma pays no heed. "Yes. You. **'that arrogant boy isnt going to look your way.'.**" Tsukasa repeated. **"You got a point. Ryuzaki-sensei asked you to go to the boys' court. Right ****now**** or she'll-" **Ryoma said, with a mocking smile. Tsukasa smiled bitterly. **"Fine. Let's go, then." **Tsukasa quickly said. Ryoma and Tsukasa walked away, leaving the speechless Sakuno and jealous Tomoka. Tomoka quickly followed them, while Sakuno's still dazed.

"What is it, grandmother? I told you I **w.o.n.t** join the team!" Tsukasa said. "Now, now, I'm not telling you to join. Atleast be the manager." Ryuzaki said. "No. No thank you. I'm already planning to join the music club thanks." Tsukasa said. "Oh, no. Manager, and that's that." Ryuzaki said. "Grandmother, until when are you going to torture me? 'Till you're pleased? Then, I'll get tortured until I _die._" Tsukasa said. Ryuzaki sighed. "You know, grandmother, Sakuno and that girl Osakada glared at me when I talk about Echizen here. You know why?" Tsukasa said. Everyone snickered, Ryoma covered his face with his cap. "Oh, I see." Tsukasa added. Ryuzaki stared at her. "Oh, geez, fine. Manager!" Tsukasa yelled frustratedly. "Yay!" Eiji shouted. "Saa, Ryuzaki-chan, welcome." Fuji said. "Tsukasa. Or else you'll mix me with grandmother and Sakuno." Tsukasa said coolly. "KYA, RYOMA-SAMA, why only her? She just transferred!" Tomoka said. "Well-" Ryuzaki started. **"Obviously because I'm ****better**** than you. Or... let me rephrase that. ****Useful.****" **Tsukasa muttered. Ryoma snickered. **"You're kinda mean." **He said. **"Whatever." **Tsukasa replied, using the like-i-care tone. Tomoka obviously doesnt know the meaning, so she- "No fair, no fair!" Tomoka exploded. Sakuno ran to her friend, trying to calm her down, but deep inside, she's actually jealous too. She's blushing red. "Tomo-chan, drop it..." Sakuno said slowly. "Osakada... you..." Ryuzaki said. "Yeah?" Tomoka yelled hopefully. "Nah, nothing." Ryuzaki said. "EEH?" Tomoka exclaimed. Ryuzaki snickered. "Grandmother, you're not-" Tsukasa said, interrupted by Momoshiro. "Yay, now that Tsukasa-chan's our manager, we can see her everyday! Ne, Echizen~" Momoshiro said, with a sing-song-y voice. "Uh." Echizen replied. "Noo, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka yelled.

As Tsukasa walked home, she replayed the whole day on her head. _'Whatever, could be fun.'_


	2. Matsuri, Determination?

**Oop, forgot to put disclaimer on the first chapter. I only own my OC thanks.  
>Adieu, happy reading!<strong>

Tsukasa woke up early. She's not a morning person, but now she has responsibilities she can't just throw away. "Grandma, until when are you going to torture me?" she mumbled.

At school, Tsukasa ran to the tennis court. "Graaaaaandma." She called lazily. "Oh, there you are. Now, everyone, gather!" Ryuzaki shouted. The boys gathered, looking confused. "This is my granddaughter, Ryuzaki Tsukasa. She'll be our manager. Tsukasa, introduce yourself." Ryuzaki said. **"But you've said my name already. Geez, fine. **Tsukasa Ryuzaki, Echizen's class." Tsukasa said. "Tsukasa~chan!" Momoshiro called. "Hi, Momo-senpai." Tsukasa replied. To her surprise, the whole team accepts her easily. _'Yay me.' _She thought sarcastically. "Dude, she's so kawaii!" few boys said. Ryoma secretly glared at them, without anyone noticing. The morning practice ends, and then both went to class.

In class, she sat firmly on the seat next to Echizen's. The teacher's lectures are so stupid. Tsukasa almost falls asleep, but Ryoma softly poked her shoulder. Tsukasa muttered a small, "Thanks." To him, making him smile. "Okay, kids, I got good news! The festival's almost here!~" the teacher said, smiling widely. The rest of the class cheered. "Okay, on with the bussiness. What will our class do?" teacher asked again. "Cafe! Definetely a cosplay cafe!" a girl shouted. "NO! Maid cafe! With butlers too!" a boy shouted. "NO! Bazaar!" "Okay okay, kids. We'll do a vote." The teacher finally said. The scores shows that cosplay cafe won. "Okay, cosplay cafe, then!" the teacher said again. He gave few advices before he left. After his lectures, the rest of the time is used to organize the cafe. "Now, who'll wear what?" the class rep asked. "Echizen, this sounds fun." Tsukasa said, much to Ryoma's surprise. "You should try wearing-" but she got interrupted by fangirls who squealed, saying Ryoma-sama should wear this and that and this and that. "SILENCE!" The class rep shouted. "Echizen, since you're being fussed over by many, what costume will you use?" the class rep asked. Echizen pointed at Tsukasa, meaning 'she'll decide for me'. Everyone gave a surprised look. "I'm thinking of wearing Misaki (Kaichou wa Maid-sama!)'s maid costume, so I guess it's okay for him to wear Usui's butler costume?" Tsukasa said. The whole fangirl population screamed. "SHE ONLY WANTED TO HAVE RYOMA-SAMA FOR HERSELF!" and "NO, RYOMA-SAMA! SHE'S-!" etc. Ryoma stayed silent, though he knew he's somewhat mad. "How stupid. Echizen himself asked me to decide, do you have any right to say a thing?" Tsukasa countered. The fangirls could not reply. She's right; it's Ryoma-sama himself who let her decide. Ryoma smiled. Noticing this, Tsukasa added, "See, told you." "Okay, now that Echizen's costume have been decided, on with-" the class rep said.

School ends. Time for afternoon practice.

"Yo, Tsukasa-chan!" Momoshiro called. "What is it, senpai?" Tsukasa asked, while reading the to-do list and organizing few things on the clubroom. Momoshiro and the regulars are currently telling her what's her to-do's and how-to's. "For the upcoming festival, what's your class going to do?" Momoshiro asked cheerfully. "Cosplay cafe." Echizen replied. "Oooh. What costume are you going to use, nya, Ochibi, Tsukasa?" Eiji asked. "Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! For me, and Usui's butler costume from the same manga for Echizen." Tsukasa replied, still glued to the papers. "Ooh, Ochibi, you~" Momoshiro said, in a sing-song-y voice. Ryoma pulled his cap down.

The afternoon matches continued, with Tsukasa helping anything and everything. "Echizen-" she said, but got interrupted. "Ryoma's fine." Ryoma said, with a little tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Okay. Ryoma, the class rep. Messaged me, we're both the head maid and butler because of _reasons _the class rep couldnt say,so, to sum it up, we're given the most troublesome job." Tsukasa said. "Oh." Ryoma replied, walking to the courts again. Tomoka only watched in jealousy.

Tsukasa and Ryoma tried on their costumes the next day, making everyone blush around the school. It's not like they want to walk around the school with that on, but for the sake of advertising—well. Tsukasa looks really good; boys blushed and ask her out. Ryoma tried to run away from his die-hard fan girls.

**Days passed; finally, today's the last day of festival-preparation.**

Everything's in place already. Everyone started to wear their costume for 'training'. They tried not to mix up orders on the big day, and the chefs still cooking for the others to try. Ryoma and Tsukasa watched in boredom, for they're already good in their field. They're wearing the costumes Tsukasa picked, and they looked good in both. "Ne, Tsukasa..." Ryoma said, breaking up the silence between the two. "Yeah?" Tsukasa asked, looking at Ryoma straight to the eyes, making him blush. He regained his cool however, and replied, **"Do you have anything to do afterschool?" "No, what is it?" **Tsukasa asked, curious. **"Well, there's no practice today, do you want to... eat... somewhere?" **Ryoma asked. **"Oh? Sure."** There's an unknown some kinda feeling she can't tell, though. _'Hmm... what is this? It's... kinda weird, but fun... what a weird feeling.' _She thought. **"Okay, then." **Ryoma said, he too, is happy. "Oi, Echizen, Tsukasa!" Horio called. "What is it?" Tsukasa replied. "You guys gotta go and practice too!" Horio complained. "Too bad, we're good at it already." Ryoma said. "Really? Then try handling ten people at once!" Horio said. "Geez. How troublesome." Tsukasa said. They talked to the people, and they agreed to help them prove to Horio.

"Iced tea, spaghetti bolognese-" They memorized everything, although it's not necessary to memorize. They have papers and pens, for kami's sake. But to prove that Horio's wrong, Tsukasa suggested this. "Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked to Horio. He could only watch Ryoma proudly—arrogantly smirking.

The day ends, and the class rep. Briefly explains the tasks once again for the last time. Ryoma and Tsukasa took off, and walked together to eat somewhere. "So... where are we going again?" Tsukasa asked. "Don't know, you choose." Ryoma replied. "Um, then... somewhere with Udon?" Tsukasa asked. "Okay, sure." Ryoma replied. They walked, without noticing their senpais tailed behind them. "Nya, Momo! They match each other." Eiji said. "Yeah, Eiji-senpai! I guess a certain Ryuzaki will get mad, though. It's good to be young. By the way, since when has they been this close?" Momoshiro said. "Saa... they're out of sight already. Shall we get going?" Fuji said. "Aah! Eiji-senpai! Your fault!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Nya! Why me!" Inui scribbled in his book, muttering "Ii data." "Fshuu, baka." Kaidoh said. Oishi only watched, worried.

The two already reaching their destination, walking inside the door. Silence struck between the two, until Tsukasa break it. "Ryoma," Tsukasa said. "?" "I have a strange feeling that we're followed. **Shall we speak english from here on?**" Tsukasa asked. **"Yeah. Must be the idiot **senpai**s. –whisper- but Fuji-senpai knows. –whisper-." **Ryoma replied. **"Whatever, you can't talk Indonesian, right?**** This is****o****ur only choice. Atleast Momo-senpai doesnt know." **Tsukasa said. Ryoma nodded.

"Ugh! They're starting to talk all gibberish!" Momoshiro complained. "Hey, i think it's because a certain someone kept whispering out loud, fshuu." Kaidoh commented. "What's that, Mamu-" Momoshiro almost yelled. Fuji stopped him in time.

"Ryoma," Tsukasa said after eating. They're on their way to Tsukasa's home, Ryoma insisted on escorting her. "Before we get home... can we stop in this place?" Tsukasa said, pointing at a shop. "Huh? What are you going to buy in there?" Ryoma asked, hesitating. That place's a gift shop. "Mm~ I'll tell you when the time is right." Tsukasa said. Ryoma sighed, waiting on the entrance. He saw something that catches his eyes, and then, he bought it without Tsukasa knowing. Tsukasa called him over, and they looked at various items, they laughed together, and smiled together.

Tsukasa finished picking up something. "Okay, finished! Now, to home." Tsukasa announced. She smiled brightly at Ryoma, who, in return, smiled and blushed. Their senpais who watched from afar snickered. "My, they're so cute. Young love~" Momoshiro commented. "Oh, Momo, I heard there's a dance on the closing ceremony. I bet it'll be funny, since they're dancing with their costumes, nya. Let's see if Ochibi will go partnering with tsukasa-chan or Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said, bouncy. "Yesh!~" Momoshiro agrees.

**The next day...**

Ryoma and Tsukasa's class got alot of people inside. They wanted to get pictures with either Ryoma or Tsukasa. After their shift is over, they went to the tennis court, seeing all the regulars already finished their shifts too. "Nya, ochibi and Tsukasa looks cute~~" Eiji complimented. Looks like Eiji and Fuji are doing bazaar. Momoshiro's class' shooting booth, Kaidoh's class' cafe, and the rest are just standard stands. "Thanks, Eiji-senpai." Tsukasa said, smiling. "AHH!" Momoshiro shouted. Suddenly, there's a flash of light. "What is it, Momo-senpai? What's that flash?" Tsukasa asked. "Tsukasa-chan just smiled!" Momoshiro said with a funny smile. "Saa... this will be a good photo." Fuji said. "Fuji... Fuji-senpai! Don't-" Tsukasa blushed, really cute. Which also triggered ryoma's blush. Then, Sakuno and Tomoka shows up.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka called. Ryoma's face paled. "Ahh! Why's that girl here!" Tomoka said, pointing at Tsukasa. "...Uh, hello?" Tsukasa said. "You can't just go and talk to Ryoma-sama all you want!" Tomoka pouted. "...**Oh jeez, the most annoying fan-girl. Ryoma, aren't you just tired of her?" **Tsukasa asked. **"Very. But well, some people arent easy to get lost." **Ryoma replied. "Mou, Ryoma-sama, stop talking with her!" Tomoka shouted. Sakuno scanned Tsukasa and Ryoma, they're perfect for each other. Tsukasa looked like an angel, while Ryoma... looks simply fabulous. She can only watch in jealousy, but then she remembered, there's dance. She's determined to make Ryoma her partner. "Oh, hey, Saku-chan!" Tsukasa said. "Ah, hello, Tsukasa-chan." Sakuno said, with a hint of anger. Ryoma detects it, though, he kept quiet about it. Detecting the evil aura Sakuno and Tomoka emitting, Eiji and Momoshiro jumped in, "Hoi, hoi, so who are you guys partnering with?" Eiji asked, melting the ice. "That's-um, Ryoma-kun—" Sakuno was about to ask, but then Tsukasa mercilessly (no, she's not doing it on purpose) interrupted. "Ne, Ryoma, wanna be my partner? Our clothes match." Tsukasa asked. Ryoma blushed, but he hid it. Sakuno's eyes can see a pink tinge on Ryoma's cheek, she felt like she had been shot. "Okay." Ryoma replied. "RYOMA-SAMA?" Tomoka shouted. **"Ryoma, why cant she just SHUT UP?" **Tsukasa said. **"She's been like that since I met her. What's her name, again?" **Ryoma asked. **"I dunno. Only know she's **Osakada**. **Tomoko, Tomochi**... what?" **Tsukasa replied. "Mou, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka pouted. "As for you," Tsukasa started. "Learn english. **Get on my level.**" Tsukasa said. Tomoka took it as an insult. "Why you!" She said. "Hoi, hoi~ Osakada-chan, I think she meant that as a joke—I mean, each and every one of us needs to learn english!" Eiji jumped in. "No, Kikumaru-senpai! Definitely she-" Tomoka said. "Tomo-chan, drop it." Sakuno said, in a very cold voice. Unlike the usual Sakuno. "Uh-oh." Momoshiro said. "What is it, Sakuno-chan?" Tsukasa asked, clearly detecting the voice. "No, Tsukasa-chan. No problem." Sakuno replied, dragging Tomoka with her. "Uh, what's with the silence?" Tsukasa asked. To everyone's surprise, Ryoma answered. "It's nothing. Tsukasa, shall we get going? Our break's almost over." "Oh, yeah, right. Okay, bye, senpais!" Tsukasa said.

"My... she's so dense... can't she feel the dark aura of a love-rival those two emits?" Momoshiro said, scratching his head. "Can't be helped, nya. I guess this will be the start of the world war three – Girls Version." Eiji said. "Let's see how this turns out, shall we?" Fuji said with a sadistic smile on. shudder "Fujiko!" Eiji screamed, hiding behind Oishi. Oishi sighed at the scene he just saw.

Meanwhile, Sakuno and Tomoka walked away. "Sakuno, what-" Tomoka said. She sees Sakuno almost-cried, water wells up in her eyes. "Oh... it's okay, cry. Cry, Sakuno." Tomoka said. She can be soft at times. "Tomo-chan," Sakuno said. "Even though the rival's you and Tsukasa-chan, I won't lose." Sakuno said with determination. Tomoka grins widely, and replied, "Me too." Tomoka playfully punched her back, They laughed.

And that, is the start of a triangle, two-sided rivalry between Tsukasa, Sakuno and Tomoka,  
>(sorry is that even a word? Well, you get the gist of it.)<br>To win Echizen Ryoma's heart.


	3. Dance, Jealousy?

**OKAY, so, Ch. 03 is... well, short. Thanks for the review, ****easily1994addicted-san!**** I just realized. It doesnt look so bad on word. Really. Sorry if Echizen's a OOC and soft. Heh. Not much rivalry now, but there'll be. Well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Prince of Tennis in any way. Only my OC(s). Thanks.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Ryoma, to the hall." Tsukasa called. "Okay, okay!" Ryoma said, still lazy. The hall's already filled with students, most laughing and chatting. The headmaster briefly giving speech before letting everyone enjoy the last dance. Every girls crowds around Ryoma, while boys crowds around Tsukasa. After the crowds dissolved, they enjoyed the dance.

"Ne, Ryoma..." Tsukasa said. "Yeah?" Ryoma replied, while dancing. **"After announcements, let's go to the cherryblossom tree. I have something to give you." **Tsukasa said. Ryoma nodded.

"Okay, Students! Now, we'll announce the best partners on the dance! The voters are teachers that constantly watched the whole student body." Headmaster said. Everyone gasped in excitement. "Now... the winner is!" Headmaster said. The whole room went silence. "Oh? The transferee, Tsukasa Ryuzaki and Echizen Ryoma, the first year tennis regular!" the headmaster said. The boys clapped their hands, and so the girls, except the diehard fans. "Woohoo!" Momoshiro and the rest of the regulars shouted happily. "Good for them." Fuji said, snapping a few photos here and there. "Hn." Tezuka commented. Ryoma and Tsukasa smiled to each other. They didnt even practice dancing and anything. But of course, they're proud. "Now, would the winners come here?" The headmaster called. The regulars grinned at them, and they smiled back.

The both of them went to the cherry blossom tree. "...What is it, Tsukasa?" Ryoma asked. Tsukasa smiled. "You know... I like cherry blossoms very much," Tsukasa said. Ryoma blushed at the smile and smiled at the statement. "Please accept this," Tsukasa said. Ryoma stared at the box Tsukasa handed him. _'What could it be?' _he thought. "Oiii, Tsukasaaaa!" Tsukasa's classmate called her. "Ah, that's that. I have to go now. Bye, Ryoma-kun." She said as she flashed her brightest smile. "...yeah." Ryoma replied shortly.

Ryoma opened the box quietly, and then he read the card,

"**Thanks for yesterday. That is the day I'll treasure forever,  
>Thanks for everything,<br>I've never felt so happy with other people except Mommy and Daddy,  
>So you're the first.<br>Hmm, running out of paper...**

** Yours truly,**

Tsukasa Ryuzaki"

"Jeez. That girl." Ryoma smiled. She gave him a music box, that plays the song, "Dearly Beloved*". Ryoma couldnt help but to smile. Shortly after, he went inside the hall to meet Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa," Ryoma called, amidst of the crowd. Tsukasa can hear him, though vaguely. "Yeah, Ryoma?" Tsukasa asked. "Thanks." Ryoma said. Tsukasa smiled again, and suddenly there's a flash of light. "Fuji-senpai!" Tsukasa pouted. "Haha, that is very amusing." Fuji said. He got a shot of Ryoma blushing and Tsukasa smiling. _'__Killing two birds with one stone__' _he thought_, _as he grinned."What is?" Tsukasa and Ryoma chorused. "No, nothing." Fuji replied, smiling. Ryoma walked away after sighing, and then Tsukasa watched from afar. Ryoma met Sakuno and Tomoka, and he seems to be very reluctant to meet them. Tsukasa grinned, then songs started again. Sakuno seems like she's about to explode, since she's so red. Ryoma sighed, and danced with her. Tsukasa's heart began to ache. She touched her chest. "?" She gives herself a confused look.

"...Are you jealous?" Momoshiro asked, suddenly popping. "...Jealous?" tsukasa asked. "Yeah. Jealous." Momoshiro nodded. "...How do you know if you're jealous?" Tsukasa asked, again. Momoshiro shook his head in disbelief, and pat Tsukasa's head. "That," Momoshiro started. "Is when you feel your heart ache. In your case, when seeing a certain freshman with another girl." Momoshiro stared, "...Ah. So... that's what it is..." Tsukasa said. "Yep!" Momoshiro smiled playfully.

After a moment of silence...

"Then, I'm gonna tell Ryoma now!" Tsukasa said. Momoshiro performed an anime-fall. "...Uh..." he said. "I'm outta this one." Momoshiro whispered as he watched the girl in maid uniform went to the boy's direction. Without him knowing, the regulars are there, too, watching them. "Well, well, Momo." Fuji said, with his smile. "Oh shi-" Momoshiro muttered. "Nya, Momo. I didn't know you can be romantic sometimes." Eiji said. Momoshiro blushed in embarrassment.

"Ryoma!" She called, when the song ends. It's rude to interrupt when someone's dancing. She guess. "What is it?" Ryoma asked, surprised. Sakuno muttered a "Tsukasa... why are you here... Ruining my time with Ryoma-kun.", without anyone knowing. "I'm jealous." Tsukasa said. "Huh?" Ryoma asked, confused. "Jealous! Yeah. 'Cause when I see you dancing with Saku-chan, my heart ache." Tsukasa said. Ryoma stared in surprise.

"Momo-senpai said if my heart ache that means I'm jealous." She added. Ryoma blushed, but fought his hardest. _'Tsukasa. How __clueless can you be!__' _Sakuno screamed inside. "Jealous, eh?" Ryoma smirked. "Yup! Jealous." Tsukasa said. Looks like she's clueless about what she's talking about. "Then, shall we dance?" Ryoma asked, offering his hand. Tsukasa took it gently. "Now that I think about it," Ryoma said, "You're... kinda different from what I thought." Ryoma said. "Yeah...?" Tsukasa said, confused. "Though, it's not that bad." Ryoma said, as Tsukasa blushed. "...?" Tsukasa gave a confused look to herself once again, realizing her cheeks' getting warmer. Ryoma snickered at the scene. '...Weird.'

Finally, the day ended. Tsukasa bid her farewell to everyone, and then she went home.  
>"Mommy, daddy, tadaima." Tsukasa said. "Okaeri." Tsukasa's mother replied. "Mom," Tsukasa said. "I'm gonna treasure this day all my life." Tsukasa said, triggered her mother's smile. "That's good." She said, as she fried another tempura. "Tsukasa, how's your day?" her dad asked. Tsukasa smiled brightly, which is totally rare around the house these days. Her dad smiled back, then they ate their dinner after Tsukasa change.<p>

In bed, Tsukasa couldnt help but to think, "Jealousy... and blushes? Is that a hint to something?" she mumbled. "Whatever, Let's call it a day! Can't wait for tomorrow." She said, and then she closed her eyes slowly, drifting to her dream-land.

**~~  
>*Kingdom Hearts anyone?<strong>

**Thanks!**


	4. Date, Friends?

**THANKS FOR ALERTING, REVIEWING, AND/OR FAVORITING! Love ya all. By the way, there isnt so many tennis scene, yes? 'Cuz I'm bad at writin' those. **

**PS. So I kinda rewrite it a little, 'cuz finally because of the review I realize my flaws. Thanks for the review, Kuu-tan. I hope I successfully minimalized the... mary-sue-stuff and stuff. Thanks. Review greatly appreciated. About the tennis stuff, actually she isnt good enough to take on regulars. :O her aura is intimidating though.**

**I'll try to dig into details.**

**Disclaimer : Tennis no Ouji-sama is not mine. I'm just an idle person looking for fun.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it~!**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Tsukasa started her day rather awfully. She woke up late, only ate a bread, and doesnt get to drink her milk. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm going. See you." She said, and then she waved. Her mother shook her head. "Geez, that girl." Tsukasa's mother muttered.

She missed the morning practice, and earned Ryuzaki Sumire's yells. "Why are you-" she started, but Tsukasa had her 'please-let-me-go-just-this-time' look. Ryuzaki couldnt win againts that one. "...Fine. But if you're late again..." she left the sentence hanging. "...-gulp- okay. Fine." Tsukasa replied. Ryoma watched, chuckled. "Mm, funny, yeah, Echizen?" Inui asked, still scribbling in his notebook. "...Uhh." Ryoma pulled his cap down. "Haha." Momoshiro laughed a little, earning a glare from Ryoma.

Then, came the worst day of Tsukasa's life. The fan girls started to make a move. Tsukasa got called during lunch, got lectured, got pranked. Obviously, this doesnt bother Tsukasa one bit, only when they called her and lectured her about 'not-going-close-with-Ryoma-sama-or-the-regular-sama-tachi'.

...

Tsukasa laughed.

"Hello, Ryoma-_sama _came to me himself. He talked to me when he wanted to, ignored me when he doesnt feel like talking. I did no such thing as blackmailing or pushing him to do so. Oh, and a tip or two: Ryoma doesnt like girls who talks so much and/or threaten other girls that talks to him." Tsukasa said. "WHY YOU-" "No why you's or how dare you's." Tsukasa interrupts, with that tone of a mother. The girl was about to do-something-bad-to-her, but then Ryoma came across the scene.

"-gasp- Ryoma-sama!" They screamed. Ryoma isnt interested at first, but then he saw Tsukasa in the middle of their circle and he knew Tsukasa doesnt befriend any girls like those-except, if you can say that Tomoka is a 'friend'. Ryoma glared at them, a deadly glare at that. He dragged Tsukasa out of the scene, leaving speechless girls.

"Thanks." Tsukasa said, as she smiled. "No... problem. Call me or any senpai-tachi when you got called like that again, okay?" Ryoma said, anxiety in his voice. "They do say knight in shining armours always comes late." Tsukasa joked. Ryoma smiled a bit at this. "By the way, though... Ryoma," Tsukasa said. "Yeah?" "Thanks for-" Tsukasa said. "No. You don't need to thank me. That's what... a best friend should do." Ryoma said, pausing a bit. Tsukasa smiled brightly at the word 'best-friend', and then hugged Ryoma, making him blush. Ryoma tried his best fighting the red blush, in which he failed miserably. "Ah! That's the bell!~ Time for music class~ I wonder what we're playing today!" Tsukasa said. Ryoma sighed and then smiling a bit.

Turns out that music class is boring. REALLY boring. Tsukasa sighed in disappointment. _'And then, soon enough there'll be a test. Stupid test. HISTORY test. I don't need to know who did this and that, I'm only lookin' at the future!' _she thought. _'Well... that rage doesnt help.'_

It's lunchtime! Sakuno and Tomoka already asked Ryoma out to lunch, Ryoma nodded reluctantly, since Tsukasa also accepts the invitation. Not quite an invitation, Sakuno and Tomoka only invited Ryoma, but since Tsukasa is beside him, it's rude not to invite her too. Ryoma figured that it'll be totally awkward if he left the three girls alone. _'Since she's kinda insensitive.' _(like you're not yourself)

Tomoka's busy adoring Ryoma, Sakuno eating silently, since she doesnt know what to say. Tsukasa twirling her chopstick, busy thinking. Ryoma sighed. "Ne, Ryoma," Tsukasa called. Ryoma gives her a nod. "At the festival, do you like _'that' _I gave you?" Tsukasa asked. "Do you even need to ask?" Ryoma replied, slowly and nicely. "Hah, guess you're right!" Tsukasa said. Sakuno and Tomoka couldnt help but to think what's the 'that'. They mentally smacked themself for thinking wrong things. _'No way, Tsukasa-chan is very innocent!' _Then, Tsukasa's phone rings, with a song who-knows-what-it-means since the lyric's in Indonesian, goes like this_ "Daratan lautan, penuh dengan berkah, kau kota yang menawan hati, dan penuh kehidupan—" _And etcetera. Ryoma asked, confused. Tsukasa said to wait.

"Tsukasa here, what can I help you with?" Apparently, she forgot to look who's calling. Ryoma could faintly hear someone shout, with a language he doesnt know. _"Ah! Nisa! Kamu lagi apa? _(Nisa, what are you doing right now?)_"_ Tsukasa said, fluently. _"Eh? Kamu mau ke sini? Serius? Oke oke, kutunggu! Kalian ke _Seishun Gakuen_, ya~ nanti kukenalin, deh, sama teman-temanku! _(What? You wanna come here? Seriously? Ok, I'll wait. Come to Seigaku, kay? I'll introduce you guys to my friends.)_"_ Tsukasa said cheerfuly. Then, she disconnects the call. _'Come to think of it, why... they're randomly visiting... and it's not like it's easy to visit Japan. Randomly, at that. There must've been something going on...'_ Tsukasa thought.

"Ah, the ringtone, that was the song that me and my friends back in Indonesia used—there's this art festival and all the schools gathered—we're to dance with this song. Dancing with five thousand people—it's kinda like traditional dance, but, it's really epic!" Tsukasa explained. Sakuno frowned. "About the call... well, to put it simply, my friends are going to visit here! They didnt tell me their reason, though. As to where they get the money, I don't know either." Tsukasa said. Ryoma nodded knowingly. "By the way, Saku-chan. Stop frowning, that's not cute." Tsukasa said. Sakuno pouted. _'What do you know about me anyway!' _she thought. But... she's right. Since Ryoma stared at her, like, weirdly.

"Ryoma-kun, do you have anything..." sakuno said, eep-eep-ly blushing. "Anything to do this evening?" she asked. Ryoma shook his head, with the like-i-care demeanor. "The—then, do you want to go... with me... I need to go to the tennis shop." She said. Tomoka cheered inside. _'Way to go!-uh, why am I cheering my rival?' _she mentally smacked herself. Ryoma nodded, since he doesnt have anything to do anyway. And his father told him to walk with her sometimes... Tsukasa stared, with curiousity.

School ends, and practice ends after everyone fall victim to Inui's Juice. Ryoma and Sakuno head out, with their senpai-tachi and Tsukasa trailing behind them.

"That's weird, I thought he's with-" Momoshiro said, but got interrupted. "This... Is where the fun begins." (virtual cookie to whoever guess who said this.) "Ne, ne, Momo, they're heading out!" Eiji almost- exlaimed. "Ssshh, Eiji!" Oishi shushed him. Eiji pouted, Momoshiro snickered, Kaidoh hissed like usual. Tsukasa's deep in thought. "Tsukasa-chan?" Fuji asked if she's still with them. "Yes, Fuji-senpai?" Tsukasa asked, as if there's nothing wrong. Fuji sighed in response. "By the way, senpai-tachi, my friends from Indonesia will visit here! Apparently, they have two weeks off. Can I introduce you all to them?—they'll be here next week!" Tsukasa asked. Her senpai-tachi grinned, and smiled. "Of course, Tsukasa-chan~nya!" Eiji said.

After a few walks and runs, Sakuno and Ryoma's already infront of the shop. Ryoma waited outside, much to everyone's surprise. "I thought he'll come inside." Tsukasa stated the obvious. They sweat-dropped. Don't she feel something? _'I thought I told her about jealousy!' _Momoshiro performed an anime-fall.

"Umm... Um... Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called. Ryoma stared right at her eyes. She blushed. _'Eep!' _She thought. Then, she realized, Ryoma-'kun' is really good looking. She's fallen hard for him. "What?" Ryoma asked, getting impatient. "N-no-no-nothing." Sakuno said. Ryoma sighed, and walked. After Sakuno's home safely, Ryoma took off and went home too. Senpai-tachi and Tsukasa went home too.

**Time skip, next week~ during afternoon practice**

Tsukasa's phone rings. Ryoma went and took a peek at her phone. Tsukasa chuckled. "What is it?" Ryoma asked. No matter how many times he looks, the words doesnt make sense. "This... um, this translates to... "We're at Seishun Gakuen now, but we're lost. Kami, who invent a school THIS big? None of us can read japanese letters, geez." And that's pretty much it. They're lost. And from the looks of it, so bad. How'd they manage to get here, anyway?" Tsukasa explained. Ryoma snickered.

Finally, after asking permission from her grandma and Tezuka-buchou, she met her friends. They've gotten lost pretty badly... really. Then, Nisa, the one on the phone, hugged her.

"TSUKAAAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAA!" she shouted. Then, the the four behind her, whos names are Asa, Dila, Krisna, and Bayu, laughed. "Ah, ah. Nisa, lepas! (cut it off!)" Tsukasa said. Her friends grins. "Somehow, that is so... gah, so creepy." Tsukasa said, in which none of her friends know what it means. "Oke, sekarang, ayo lari ke lapangan tenis! (Right. Now let's dash to the tennis courts!)" Tsukasa said coolly.

The six of them dashes to the tennis court.

"Ah, That's Tsukasa-chan!" Eiji shouted, making everyone look their way. "Tsukasa-chan~" Momoshiro called. Tsukasa smiled brightly at them all. The regulars crowd around. "Ne, ne, who's that, Tsukasa-chan,nya?" Eiji asked. Tsukasa's four buddies only watched, don't know what to say. Then, Tsukasa handed them a paper, with romaji writing on it. It said, "My name is-" in japanese, with translates. "Uh, My... name, is... Nisa." Nisa said, clearly fidgeting. Fuji smiled, and the girls blushed, except Tsukasa. Immunity, much. "Tsukasa, siapa tuh? (Who's that)." Dila asked. Tsukasa then snaps back to reality. "OH, yeah, senpai-tachi. There are my buddies from Indonesia! There might be some issues since you guys doesnt know what they're talking about, but they're real nice!" Tsukasa said, after translating to her friends.

"**Krisna, you can still speak english, right?"**__Tsukasa asked. **"I can, but the others not really. They knew what we're talking about, even just a little. I guess it's easier this way, then. Your upperclassmen can speak english, right?" **Krisna said. Tsukasa nodded a little. **"So, this one's Fuji-senpai, um, and –senpai is a way to address an upperclassmen. This one's Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Inui-senpai, Tezuka-buchou, the captain, Taka-senpai, and Ryoma. **senpai-tachi, **This is Krisna, Nisa, Dila, Asa, and Bayu." **Tsukasa said. The regulars grinned. **"Saa...nice to meet you, Krisna-san." **Fuji said. **"-THUMP-. Tsukasa, kamu serius dia bukan cewek? **(Tsukasa, are you serious he isnt a 'she'?)" Krisna said, blushing. **"Krisna, for your information, you're blushing, and that is a guy." **Fuji laughed hard. Tezuka tried his best not to chuckle, which doesnt escape Inui's eyes. He scribbled in his notes, "Ii data."

"That being said," Ryoma interrupted. Nisa blushed at the sight.** "Can any of you play tennis?" **Ryoma challenged. **"Oh, yes I can. Used to play doubles with Tsukasa." **Bayu replied. **"Ne... wanna play some tennis?" **Ryoma said again. Bayu smirked. **"I DONT THINK THATS A GREAT IDEA." **Tsukasa interrupted. "It's okay, isnt it, Tsukasa-chan?" Fuji said. He wants to know how good is Indonesian people. Tsukasa knew, though. After they get Tezuka's approval, they went and rallied.

A long, long, rally.

Tsukasa watched, Bayu had improved. Very much so. "Bayu... improved alot." Tsukasa muttered. "That, though, not enough to defeat Ryoma." Fuji smiled, and opened his eyes. "The real show begins now." Nisa, Asa, Krisna and Dila can only watch painfully as Bayu got cornered. Slowly, but surely. **"...Bayu, I don't think you should accept challenges from people of unknown strenght..." **Krisna muttered.

Bayu used his smash, but Ryoma returned it rather easily. Ryoma used his Drive-B, utterly defeating Bayu. Bayu smiled, though he lost. "Mada mada dane. Try harder." Ryoma said, though Bayu doesnt know what it means. Ryoma smirked arrogantly.

"Game and Match, Echizen Ryoma 6-4." Momoshiro said, acting as the referee. Bayu offered his hand, only to get rejected. **"Tsukasa, I don't like that guy." **Bayu said. **"Ah.. haha..." **Tsukasa replied, fidgeting. Then, the two girls came. Sakuno and Tomoka. "Ryoma-sama! Kyaa~! Eh? Who are these five?" Tomoka asked. Tsukasa explained. "OHH!" **"Tsukasa, she's so noisy." **Krisna said. He's usually like Oishi, motherly and all, but even a guy like him can be totally mean when Osakada's here. **"Umm, just... she's a fan-girl... so." **Tsukasa explained, slowly... slow. **"Ah. ****That**** explains alot. Really." **Krisna said, sarcastically. Ryoma glared daggers at him, though he doesnt realize.

"Kyaa, Ryoma-sama! Can you, can you come with me afterschool?" Tomoka asked. "No thanks." Ryoma replied quickly. Tomoka pouted. **"Um, Krisna, that one's called Osakada Tomoka, and the fidgety girl beside her is, my cousin, Sakuno Ryuzaki." **Tsukasa said. **"Ah. Nice to meet you, Osakada-**_**san.**_**" **Krisna said, smiling. Yeah, Krisna has good looks, really. Handsome, rivaling Ryoma, at that. Tomoka blushed. "N-nice to meet you." She said, in a suspicious manner. Sakuno shook her head at the scene.

"No more break. Regulars, thirty laps. NOW." Tezuka said. Apparently, they're talking for too long. "Tezuka-buchou, let me run laps too." Tsukasa said, feeling guilty. "Hn." Tezuka replied. Tsukasa takes it as a yes. She started to run laps. **"Tsukasa, why are you running laps?" **krisna asked. Tsukasa smiled. **"Cause I'm the cause of this mess. They're wasting their afternoon practice time."**Tsukasa replied lightly. **"Then, I'm joining running laps too!" **Krisna said, followed by Bayu. The girls didnt join, though, they know they wont last fiveteen laps.

After saying their goodbyes to the senpai-tachi, Tsukasa's buddies went home. Apparently, they're staying at Nisa's aunty's place. **"See you tomorrow, guys!" **Tsukasa said. They promise to visit again tomorrow and went to street court. **"Saa... see you." **Fuji said. Everyone waved goodbye.


	5. Join the Training, Training Camp?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in anyway.  
>I wanted to make the disclaimer longer but it's so hard to do it, Happy reading folks. <strong>

**Kthxbai**~

**O wait, sorry for the ultra late update. :**

**Next day—**

After school, Tsukasa's buddies are already in the tennis court, surprising Tsukasa. **"Whoa, you guys can actually remember the way! Especially Dila." **Tsukasa said. **"Why are we using english the whole time, again?" **Dila said. **"Cause... it's easier for the senpai-tachi to talk with us this way." **Tsukasa replied. Asa nodded, and grinned. **"By the way... Krisna did the memorizing part. He's like, a perfect guy!" **Bayu said. **"...Whoa." **Tsukasa replied. **"Guys, wait here, kay? You can watch the people practicing, I'll be on the clubroom to organize somethings. I'm the manager, remember?" **Tsukasa said. **"No. You've never told us." **Krisna said. Dila and the rest sweatdropped. **"Are you saying my memory's bad?" **Tsukasa said, but then laughed it off.

Tsukasa ran away from the scene, leaving the five people. "Geez. That girl." Krisna said in Indonesian. Everyone nodded. "It's kinda cool that she easily blends in, though. More over, being the manager of a drop dead gorgeous tennis team." Sherin added. "Are you je-al-ous?" Bayu teased. Dila pouted, while the rest, well, laughed. "But... I think I know who likes Tsukasa. It's kinda... obvious. But well, you know Tsukasa. Oblivious as always. That boy still got a long way to go to win Tsukasa's heart." Krisna said. Everyone nodded in response.

"AH—choo!" "Ne, what's wrong, Ochibi? You sick, nya?" Eiji asked. "No..." Ryoma replied.

"Dismissed." Tezuka said, as the boys dispersed obediently. Except the regulars, of course. They had a promise with Tsukasa and co. "So, Tsukasa-chan's friends! Ready?" Eiji asked. "Ready." Tsukasa replied for the five of them.

At the street court, they played together, having fun. First is Tsukasa-Eiji doubles. "I'm not Oishi-senpai, so please bear with me." Tsukasa said. Eiji nodded, "Hoi, hoi!"

However, not telling anyone, Eiji actually thought that he's playing with Oishi. Such sharp and precise returns, it really look like Oishi's. But of course, she's Tsukasa. Now, Eiji know why she can pair up with anyone. But why does she not want to play singles? Even when playing just for fun. _"Well, as long as Tsukasa-chan had fun, nya." _Eiji ended his chain of thoughts. _"But this Krisna-kun and Bayu-kun's kinda good." _Eiji added. After the match, with Eiji-Tsukasa pair winning, Tsukasa sat on a bench.

"Yo." A boy greeted her. It's Ryoma Echizen, no less. "Oh, hey, Ryoma." Tsukasa greeted back. Ryoma sat beside her. "Anything I can help?" Tsukasa asked. "Nah." Ryoma lazily replied. "You don't seem like you're enjoying this," Tsukasa said, "Why don't you play doubles once in a while?" Ryoma shook his head. "Nah. Bad memories. Damn Momo-senpai." Ryoma muttered. Tsukasa chuckled. "Well, enough rest!" Tsukasa said. She reached Ryoma's hand, and dragged him to the courts. "Let's play doubles!" Tsukasa said. Ryoma blushed, smiled, and then, smirked.

"Ne... play us, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma said. The two nodded. _"Young love~" _he hummed. Ryoma blushed—though not so visible, Tsukasa's still oblivious. **"Saa... Interesting, seeing Echizen like that. But she's really dense. **Ne, Krisna-san?" Fuji said. Krisna nodded. **"Yeah. Tough luck. It's gonna take long time for him to make her his. I should say that there's hope, though. Never seen Tsukasa dragged people. Usually, she's the one who got**__**dragged."**Krisna replied.

_**After days of fun, thrill, and burned cookies, it's finally the last day of the Indonesia Crew's trip...**_

Krisna and the rest went to Seishun Gakuen, after calling Fuji Shuusuke, the tensai of Seishun. Although, they excused themselves from Tsukasa. Krisna approached Fuji, uncomfortable.

"**...Fuji-san, we're going to fly to Indonesia tomorrow morning, 7AM." **Krisna said. **"Can you pass the message? I don't want to tell Tsukasa. She's gonna go all teary-teary. You don't know how much of a crybaby she can be infront of us..**_**.**_**on a certain day, that is." **Krisna added. **"Really? Then, yes, I shall pass the message to the princess." **Fuji replied shortly. **"Heh." **Krisna said.

After short conversations, all of them left the scene.

The next day, 6AM, Tsukasa's House…

Tsukasa's hand phone rings. "Fuji-senpai? What is it?" Tsukasa asked. _"You know… your friends told me to relay the message that they're leaving for Indonesia… today. 7AM."_ Fuji said. "WHAT?" Tsukasa shouted. _"You still have time. I've called everyone. Quick." _Fuji said, and then he disconnected the call.

With shouts, tears, sweat, and blood (not.), Tsukasa's ready.

~~  
>By the time she and the regulars came, it was almost late. "KRISNA!" Tsukasa shouted. Krisna and the rest turned their heads. <strong>"WHY DID YOU GUYS COME HERE?" <strong>Tsukasa asked. They grinned before replying in unison, **"TO SEE YOUR FUTURE BOYFRIEND!" **Tsukasa stared. "Huh? I have a lot of boy (space) friends..." Tsukasa asked. Meanwhile, everyone grinned and smiled, and Ryoma hid his face under his cap. "Well… I'll just ask them next time." Tsukasa finally said. "Ne... Krisna-san, she's not much of a crybaby..." Fuji mumbled. No one heard him, though.

"By the way... who excused us? I mean, today we have classes..." Momoshiro asked. "That," Fuji said. "Is taken care of." He smiled. Everyone shuddered, except Tsukasa. Well, nothing to be afraid of, since he's just calling the school. _"That's Fuji. He must be using... something else!" _Everyone thought.

**Next day—**

_Morning practice..._

Back at the clubroom, Tsukasa's talking with Tezuka and Ryuzaki.

"And so, it's the day after tomorrow." Ryuzaki said, with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Un." Tsukasa replied. Tezuka nodded. "Sakuno and Osakada will help, also the first years and some of the non-regulars. Tsukasa, are you fine with this?" Ryuzaki said. "Un. I think it's going to be fun. I sincerely wish for the best." Tsukasa replied. Ryuzaki nodded.

"And, so, pair up, three people in each group. Next week, you'll take turns for the presentation. Understood?" The teacher said as he closed his book. The students whined, stating that it's too hard. "What, it's only a presentation english! Or perhaps do you want a harder assignment?" the teacher yelled. The students gulped in fear, as the teacher slid the door and slam it hard. "...Pairing up..." Tsukasa thought. Unconsciously, she's looking for Ryoma, less talking, less bragging, faster finishing. "Ryoma?" She asked. "Uh-sorry." Ryoma replied, as he's already being forced into the group with Sakuno and Tomoka (of course, Tomoka did the forcing).

Tsukasa smiled, waved at him, and mouthed, "It's okay." And then went to look for other people. Ryoma sighed. _"Atleast I can trust Kachiro and Katsuo... Definitely not Horio though." _he thought as he stared at the two cheering-fidgeting-blushing girls. _"I'll just finish this fast." _He sighed again.

"Whatever... I'll just go with Kachiro and Katsuo..." she mumbled. "Oi!" She called. The two fidgeted. "Do you still have a slot in your group?" she asked. The two firstyears nodded. "Hey, you guys betrayed me?" Horio exclaimed in surprise. "All you did was bragging, and I never heard you say anything like, _'I wanna be in your group.' _Or _'I'll join you!' _So... well, you're in, Tsukasa-chan!" Kachiro said, as he smiled innocently. Tsukasa shudders. _"What... he's like Fuji-senpai in a way..." _she thought, as she nodded.

Afternoon practice started. Tsukasa, as a manager, had lots of things to do. Tezuka told her to finish the paperwork, and join the practice.

"_What? Joining the practice?" Tsukasa asked. Tezuka stared at her, "Yes. Ryuzaki-sensei and I had thought about this since days ago. You'll be helping the non-regulars and the regulars." Tezuka explained, emotionless as always. "...Fine." Tsukasa replied unwillingly._

Tsukasa changed to her tennis dress that Ryuzaki brought her. Apparently, she's waiting for this and had already prepared everything that she'll need to play. _"What the heck, grandmother..." _Tsukasa thought as she went to the courts.

"HEY! LOOK, IT'S TSUKASA-CHAN!" Momoshiro shouted. Everyone's head turned around, to see Tsukasa in her tennis skirt, picking up her racquet. "Hello." She said politely, as she approached the non-regulars.

Everyone's eyes widen in response.

"As Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei told me to, I'll be helping the non-regulars train. Therefore, first years, stop picking up balls. Come here, GATHER 'ROUND!" she shouted at the end. First years stopped in their tracks, and then gathered around Tsukasa.

The Regulars watched, amused. Inui scribbled furiously.

"First," Tsukasa started. "I want to see how good is the first years. First then, Horio Satoshi and Katou Kachiro!" Tsukasa announced. Kachiro starts fidgeting, "Heh, heh, don't cry if you lose! I have two years of tennis experience anyway!" Horio bragged.

Kachiro and Horio started rallying. Tsukasa eyed them both carefully, while scribbling something. "Inui-senpai, I'd like you to help me." Tsukasa said, eyes still glued to the match. "Should I, Tezuka?" Inui asked. "Yeah." Tezuka replied.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tsukasa shouted. Horio dropped the ball he was about to serve. Kachiro and Horio, well, basically, everyone, eyed her in surprise. "That is so lame to watch. Seriously." Tsukasa mumbled. "But-" Horio said. "Here's your flaws, here there... KACHIRO, come here, what are you standing there for?" Tsukasa said.

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise.  
>The so calm Tsukasa-sama is... actually talking like that?<p>

Ryoma eyed her in surprise, whereas Sakuno, who've already seen her blast like that on their childhood days, sweatdropped. However, Ryoma's surprised face quickly changed to a smirk, _"Interesting." _He thought, as he continued practice. The regulars all eyed her in surprise, too.

After a few more games, and interruptions, practice ended. Everyone had already get their own note.

"Now that I've listed your flaws, you need to overcome them. Un-der-stand?" Tsukasa said. Everyone answered with a "YES!" before Tezuka dismissed them.

"Jeez..." Tsukasa sighed before sitting in one of the benches. "How's work?" Ryoma pops up, sitting beside her. "Oh, hey, Ryoma. I'm in a really bad mood here, so if I suddenly rage, please don't take it to heart." Tsukasa replied. Ryoma chuckled. "Of course, of course." He replied, then smirked.

"I'm really tired..." Tsukasa said. "This is really hard... especially Horio. He's been bragging non-stop." She added, as she drank her water. "What will your group story-tell?" Tsukasa asked. "Dunno. Probably some Cinderella stuff." Ryoma replied nonchalantly. "Mine's the classic stuff I guess... Since I'm with two boys. I'd love to story-tell a princess story, though..." Tsukasa said. Ryoma eyed her in surprise. "What? It's normal for a girl to like princesses, right?" Tsukasa asked. Ryoma chuckled. "You're probably right." He said, as he stood up. "Shall we go home, then, _Princess?_" Ryoma asked. Tsukasa smiled solemnly. "Of course, _Prince._" She replied with the same manners.

**Next day—**

"Friday..." Tsukasa mumbled as she rose from her bed, with messy hair. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned. Before long, she had already wearing her uniform, and styled her hair. _"Probably Grandma will force me to do impossible tasks again, today..." _She said, then she tied her hair to a low ponytail.

After greeting her parents, eating breakfast, and wore her shoes, she went to school.

After the morning practice, Tsukasa and Ryoma proceeds to go to class. The class ends without any casualties.

"Gather around." Tezuka ordered, as the boys obediently gathered around. Tsukasa's beside him, with Ryuzaki.

"So..." Tsukasa started. "We're going to have a training camp with the rest of the rival teams tomorrow... For five days." earning a surprised look from the people. "The regulars and few of the non-regulars will be joining... and other people will get their training regiment from me and Inui-senpai," And she paused before adding, "For the camp, a few volunteers will help us." She ended.

Tezuka nodded and 'Hn'd, Ryuzaki smiled mischievously.

"Really! Look, Fujiko! You can see your little brother!" Eiji exclaimed. "Hmm... yeah." Fuji smiled. A little different smile. "Saeki will also be there... right?" Fuji muttered as he gazed at Ryoma. "So! It sounds fun, ne, Ryoma!" Momoshiro said. "But meeting that redhead..." Ryoma replied, seemingly annoyed. "Aaah! You mean Tooyama Kintarou from Shitenhouji!" Eiji said. "It shouldnt be that bad... seeing your beloved princess is coming." Fuji said as he smiled sadistically. Ryoma shuddered, forgetting about blushing.

**Next day—**

"Everyone here?" Tsukasa said as she gives tick mark on names. "Ok." Tsukasa said, as she placed the papers inside her bag.

It's time to go to Hyotei Gakuen.

**Hyoutei Grounds—**

"OOOH, KOSHIMAE!" Tooyama Kintarou, the famous redhead super rookie, ran towards the Echizen Ryoma. "Hey, get off-" Ryoma said, while Tsukasa stared at them. She chuckled. "So funny, huh?" Ryoma commented sarcastically. Tsukasa laughed harder. "You guys fit each other!" She said. Ryoma sweatdropped. "...Uh..." Then, Kintarou shouts. "OOOH, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he said. "Tsukasa Ryuuzaki, nice to meet 'ya." Tsukasa said. Kintarou grinned. "Kin-chan, stop running on your own..." Shiraishi said, with a menacing tone. Shiraishi prepared to open his bandages. Kintarou shrunk. "U-wah... Shiraishi, don't!" he begged.

"Oh, who's this lovely lady?" suddenly Sengoku Kiyosumi, or Lucky Sengoku, popped and asked. Ryoma twitched. "Uh, Tsukasa Ryuuzaki." Tsukasa said. The rest of the Yamabuki Team sweatdropped at the scene infront of them. Ryoma glared daggers at Sengoku whilst the girl on the middle hummed like nothing happened.

After meeting the Shitenhouji Team and Yamabuki, they proceeds to go inside the school. Meeting everyone else, and finally, the Hyotei Team themselves.

"RYOU-NIICHAN!" Tsukasa shouted. Everyone stared at them. Some shocked. Some surprised. Some... simply amused. Shishido Ryou smiled. "Tsukasa-chaaaaaan!" Shishido shouted, hugging Tsukasa lovingly. Ryoma stared. Shocked. Choutarou joined in. "Oh... are you the Tsukasa Ryuuzaki-chan Shishido-san always talking about?" Choutarou asked. Tsukasa nodded. "Un! Ryou-niichan is so sweet. Talking about me?" Tsukasa said, currently making Shishido blush. "Hey-Choutarou, what-!" he defended. Choutarou chuckled, Tsukasa laughed.

"Ah—n, so you havent told ore-sama about your 'mysterious' connection with Seigaku's manager, hn?" Atobe popped out, Yuushi beside him. "Erh—" Shishido tried to reply. But then, Tsukasa's voice interrupts. "Ah, you are... Atobe Keigo-san, are you not?" She said. She's been trying to memorize everyone there, and this particular Atobe Keigo stands out the most. "Ah, you already knew Ore-sama's name." Atobe replied. "Actually, looooooooong time ago, I met Ryou-niichan and became friends with him. He's really like a niichan, ne, Otori-senpai!" Tsukasa said. Choutarou nodded in agreement. _"geki dasa daze..." _he said slowly. "Ffft. Not that again." Tsukasa replied. "Tsukasa-chan can call me Choutarou—if you don't mind?" Choutarou said. Tsukasa nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Tsukasa said. "From here we'll be going to the _mountains." _She said. Everyone else's eyes widen. "Mountains?" Ryoma asked. "Yeah. We'll be hiking!" Tsukasa said with mock-happy tone. Everyone sweatdropped.

_And thus, start the training camp from hell._


End file.
